


Under The Storm

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Cassian knows he has a soulmate, after all, he bears the white tattoo on his right wrist that reads, ‘What a weather, huh?’
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Under The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dailyrebelcaptain's Valentine Day celebration, using the prompt: Soulmate.

Cassian knows he has a soulmate, after all, he bears the white tattoo on his right wrist that reads, ‘What a weather, huh?’

And while it is not the most clear of answers, because well, it’s about the weather, it brings him some form of comfort knowing that there is someone out there for him. Someone who will match and compliment him. Someone he can be happy and someone to love.

He has always wanted someone to love.

Even knowing his words, he has dated, because who knows if she or he would be the one. The tattoo will only change color once he has found his mate, and while he has heard those words, the tattoo remains white and has not changed. It has been heartbreaking, but he has dealt with it as best as he could.

He’s currently very single and looking. Hoping against hope that he will find the one he is meant to be in the next face, in the next heart or soul. But thus far, he has had no luck. But he refuses to give up or give into despair. Something inside of him tells him to keep going, that his special someone will find him as soon as they are able to. He believes in love, and he believes it will find a way.

And that way comes in the most unexpected way.

There is a massive storm coming to town, and he has already gone shopping and he is prepared to spend the rest of his day indoors. But then, as he is putting his groceries out, he realizes that he has forgotten to buy more dog food. Kay is running low and he will have to brave the storm and go out and get it. He doesn’t have it in him to leave his dog without food.

So, he grabs his parka and an umbrella and begins making his way to the store. He makes it there, buys what he needs and as he is making his way home, the rain turns into a downpour. He quickly seeks the shelter of a bus stop, he will have to wait for the rain to lessen before he can move out, his umbrella is already bending, a clear sign that is both old and about to break.

And he’s been there for a minute, when a woman arrives there, she’s holding her case atop her head, valiantly trying to avoid getting wet. It doesn’t work. She smiles when she sees him and says, “What a weather, huh?”

No sooner than those words leave her mouth, his wrist burns and, to his side, the woman curses and lets her briefcase fall to the floor. He is reeling, and he somehow manages to put the dog food down and lift his sleeves. The tattoo has changed.

Whereas a few moments before it was white and plain, now it’s deep blue with storm clouds around the words. “Uh.” Is all that he manages. And when he turns to see the woman, her eyes are wide and she is also cradling her right wrist, a matching tattoo can be found there. “Sorry?” He tell her.

Her eyes are wide, “Shit.” She says. “You’re my soulmate?”

“I suppose?” He is still very much dazzled, because his brain is not working very well right now. “I’m Cassian. Cassian Andor.” He offers his right hand.

The woman nods, “Jyn Erso,” she takes his hand and a slight electric shock runs to both their arms. He knows that she feels it because he sees her shiver at the same time he does. “Well, what a way for us to meet, huh?” She teases, not letting go of his hand.

“Indeed, in the middle of a storm, beneath a bus stop. What are the chances?”

“I don’t know,” it is only then that she lets go of his hand. “But I assume they’re very small, I mean, had my umbrella not breaking, I might have kept walking.”

And isn’t that a crushing thought? The idea of his soulmate just walking by, not stopping, never knowing is one he doesn’t like very much. “While I am sorry that you got wet,” he says slowly. “A very selfish part of me is glad your umbrella broke.”

Instead of being angry, she snorts in amusement. “A romantic notion, but I guess, given how we are just meeting, that is not too off. Look at us, two strangers trapped under a storm, meeting our soulmate just by chance.”

“Does it bother you?” He asks. He needs to know where he stands, if she wants to get to know him and perhaps, pursue a romantic relationship further down the road.

“It should,” she admits. “But I find that I’m not too bothered, it could have been worse.” Then, she leans forward, a smile on her face and with a spark in her eyes, “Unless you’re a serial killer, in that case, I’m going to tap out.”

It’s his turn to snort, “No, not a serial killer. I’m a book editor.”

“Oh thank god. And also, sounds fun. Any big names that you know?”

“A couple, have you heard of Bodhi Rook?”

Her eyes widen comically, “Have I? I have all his books, don’t tell me you work with him.”

He smiles. “He’s a really nice guy, I can get you a signed copy of your favorite book. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Her eyes shine bright at the prospect, “I’d love that. Thank you.” She smiles and her smile comes easy, as if they had known each other forever. “I teach music, currently trying to get my students ready for a singing contest.”

“Oh?” He’s intrigued, he likes music and he has always enjoyed a good choir. “High school or college?”

“High school,” She answers easily enough. “They’re pretty great, but they tend to either take it over serious or not serious enough. But hey, it’s fine.”

“I should hope so. Got any pets?”

She shakes her head, “I don’t. But I can see you do, what breed?” She points at the dog food at his feet. “Is it a fancy one or a mutt?”

“A fancy one that was rescued, actually.” It was true, he had managed to find a local husky rescue and now he and Kay were pretty much inseparable. “A husky. He’s quite the drama queen. But he’s my best friend and just makes life so much better.”

“Good, I’m glad.” She then hesitates, takes another look at her wrist and then looks at him straight in his eyes, “Have you waited for long?” She points at his wrist. “Or were you hoping we never meet?”

“I have waited,” he won’t lie to her about it. “I got the tattoo when I was five, it’s been white until today. And truth be told, I wanted to meet you. Because I a romantic sap if you will, but I wanted to find that one special person who could compliment me and be a good match. I heard the words so often, but it never changed, and I didn’t want to give up and give in.”

She looks away and ruminates his words for a long time, he lets her, he doesn’t want her to feel pressured, but he won’t lie and pretend that he didn’t want to meet her. She’s still looking away when she speaks again, “I heard the words myself, but nothing changed. And I was ready to give up, they’re such common words that I wasn’t sure if I’d ever meet you. I lived my life and hoped for the best.”

“As did I. I never sat and waited. I lived and loved, but there was a big part of me that hope, that wonder, ‘will he or she be the one?’, so yes, I am quite thrilled that you are here and have the tattoo. But I will understand if you wish to walk away.”

It was that that caused her head to snap and turn to look at him. “No. I want to get to know you, I want to be your friend first. Truth be told, my life has been quite lonely and I’m tired and right now, I’m feeling quite selfish, because I want to call you mine and never share, is that terrible?”

He shook his head, his lips curling at the corners. “No, I think it’s quite human. For all the friends I have, it’s been lonely too. Almost as if there was a you shaped hole and no other could fill. How strange that is?”

“Not strange at all,” it was her turn to reassure him. “It makes sense, you’ve been waiting for me for a long time, and I’ve look for you for almost the same… what age are you?”

“I’m 30.”

She nodded, “And I’m 25, so you have waited since you were five for me. I’m here now, and Cassian Andor, I want to get to know you. To be your friend, possibly lover and love further down the road.”

Her words brought a smile to his face. “I would like that. Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean everything will be easy. I’m sure we’d be like all couples. But I am very much looking forward exploring ‘Us’.”

“As I am.”

While they had been talking, the rain had slowed and then fully stopped. He looked at the lack of rain and opened his umbrella and offered his arm, “Would you like me to walk you somewhere?”

She grins as she takes his arm, “How about we go for some coffee? There’s a great place two blocks away. And they make absolutely delightful pastries too. My treat.”

“Very well, coffee and pastries, off we go.”

It is only that she remembers what he’s bought and frowns, “Won’t your dog be hungry?”

“No, he’s got food for the day, this is back up in case he ran out.”

“Alrighty then, let’s go for that coffee.”

They walk under the umbrella out of the bus stop. And while the skies have not cleared, there’s no rain and some sunlight is coming through the clouds. The wind is chilly and the street is completely wet, but as they make their way to the café, both their hearts feel lighter at the promise of a tomorrow.


End file.
